brother issues (itachi x reader x sasguy)
by RWBYtail
Summary: DONT OWN NARUTO MANGA OR ANIME SO PLEASE DONT SUE ME! please enjoy (- -) will try to post monthly also cheak out other storys! thank you reader's!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto so don't sue me please! (/~^~)/ sorry for miss spellings!

It was a lovely day at school, well minus the fact that Naruto keeps yelling. 'shut it Naruto!' yelled Sakura.

'BELIEVE IT!' he replied. getting a glare by everyone while you just smiled. You and Naruto where friends also susguy who ignores you two usually. He became cold after the whole clan thing. " _hey lets prank someone after school~ (Y/N)"_ then passed it to susguy _. he smiled at you then shook his head no._

 _'_ hey Naruto sit down before you get intruble' you yelled at him. he stuck out his tonge at you. then the teacher walked in to start teaching.

'Today class we are getting you into teams.' he began. everyone cheered especially the other girls. he began to assign teams to people (not team 7).

' team 7: susguy-" cheers '- Naruto-' boo '- (y/n)' he said. All the girls gasped and glared at you for odvouse reasons. Well I made new enemy's with about the class, that's just great. susguy was grinning like the Cheshire cat at you. (rest where the same, sakura was added to ino team). Well you did have a small crush on your freind but only a tiny one. The bell rang at the moment so every moved to their new teammates.

'Isn't this great guys?' Naruto asked happly. You smiled at them like crazy. BOOM! a explosion simitinusly though out the city.

What will happen in the next chapter? answers in the next chapters be out soon in at lest a week at most!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto so don't sue me please! (/~^~)/ comment follow, any thing i should add or ideas are welcomed

'Who did that?' I asked to no one in particular. everyone began to panic about their family.

'We better go help the people.' Naruto said.

'Everyone move to safety shelters.' yelled our teaher.

'We want to help.' yelled Naruto.

'You guys would get in the way if you fight.' our teacher replied. Then a explosion happened down the hall. People began to hide in our classroom, then more happened around the town. Then a man with a mask came to get us to move (Kakashi if you where wondering). We ran to the shelters, then I tripe and fell over a tree root. well at lest I was last so no one fell over me. you felt a hand pick you up by your clothes.

'Let the girl go you creep.' Naruto yelled. you looked up to see a guy with a black cloke with red clouds and a hat. so it could be anyone, then you felt yourself get knocked out.

(Time skip cause I can)

When you woke up you where in a low lit room on a bed. Which I guess was suppose to be a prison. 'hey (Y/N) sorry about knocking you out.' a voice called out to you. You froze instantly, you haven't heard that voice in a couple years. What is he doing here shouldn't he be dead?

What will happen next chapter?


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto so don't sue me please! (/~^~)/ sorry the chapter have been so small and spelling

(Kidnaping Naruto pov.)

'put her down freak!' I yelled.

'Hn no sorry.' the clocked guy said. then susguy came out then tried to take her back by force.

'he's strong but we need to work as a team to get her back.' I told susguy. he noded at my plan, good so lets do it.

'you might need a me to help.' said a new voice. It was the masked guy from before. Then a smoke bomb went off, (Y/N) and the clock guy.

'Where did they go?' I began to panic. Why would they take (Y/N) of all people.

"Calm down kid.' the masked guy said.

'Kakashi what happened?' our teacher said.

'They took a student.' Kakashi replied. I guess he could tell it was (Y/N) by our faces.

(Back in time again with susguy's point of view)

'put her down freak' Naruto yelled. What is going on out their. Oh great (Y/N) is knocked out in a enemy's arm! Did he say something to Naruto? So I did the first thing that came to mind fight the threat.

(you know the rest back to Y/N point of veiw!)

'How are you alive?' I asked.

'Hn you thought he did that to the clan.' he .

'Why am I here?' you replied.

'(Y/N) answer the question.' he stated.

'Well...' you began. he watched you for a reaction that might give something away.

(flash back)

 _'come on (Y/N) your moving to slow.' susguy called back to you._

*LE GASP* double cliff hanger please wait to new updates and share Thank you for reading this much so far! *bow* Please wait will try to update weekly to daily!


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Naruto so don't sue me please! (/~^~)/ Thank you for reading!

(flash back)

' _Hey wait up your running to fast.' you called out to him. he looked back at him to you and grinned, then grabed your hand. (awww)_

 _'Susguy who's your friend?' a voice called out. you both wiped a 180 degrees to see the voice. It was a tall boy that looked like susguy except his long hair._

 _'This is (Y/N), (Y/N) this is Itachi.' he said. 'He's my older brother!' His grin got bigger then ever before, you smiled at Itachi._

 _'Well (Y/N) its very nice to meet you! Are you guys going to play in the park?' he asked._

 _'Yes, are you coming with us?' you both asked in unison. he smiled and shock his head no at the two of you._

 _(end of flash back)_

 _'_ I didn't know you where alive.' you answered. You where so happy to see that your friends brother was alive. You both just smiled at the other for a bit before their was a knock on the door.

'Itachi you here?' a voice called. Then a head pop in to look around. A blue haired women with a flower in her hair spoted the two of you. You smiled and waved at her.

'Good the boss want to see you two now.' she said before leaving. Itachi just sighed and began to help you get your shoes.

'come on.' he said shortly. you had to jog to keep up with him now.

(sasguys point of veiw)

'We have to go after her now!' me and Naruto yelled. The hokaga just sighed at our yelling then smiled weakly at us.

'we are sending out search partys for you team mate but we have no leads yet.' he replied.

'Let us help then we know a few places she may go if she escapes.' I said.

'Why dont you let me tske them out with me to cheack the places.' the masked man said. "where does he come from" I wondered.

'I don't...'


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Naruto so don't sue me please! (/~^~)/

(sasguys pov.)

'We will do it.' Naruto said before I could finish. I glared at him for interrupting me.

'We dont even know you!' I said.

'Names kakashi.' he said. his turned into a U shape, so he was smiling. I 'humph' at him then walked out of the office. Naruto chanced after me for some reason.

(Reader! point of view)

'Who was that' you asked.

'A allie.' was his only reply. You watched him and walked fastly to keep up with him. You both passed a bunch of rooms deeper into the base. "Wait! He's a criminal! then why am I trusting him?" you thought. He glanced over at you, you two smiled like madmen. Finally you both arrived at a a double door with complicated carvings. He knocked on the door and waited for a replie.

'Come in.' A voice boomed. Itachi opened the door, which was poorly lit. There was a shadow of a man on a throne and a man to his right. "How do these guys not trip over things in here?" you thought. There was a silence, they where probably looking over you. Finally the man on the throne laughed out loud.

'Whats so funny?' you asked. Finally he stoped laughing and walked towards you.

'Most people would be scared when they saw me.' he replied. He stopped when the light hit his feet.

'A man hiding in the shadows isn't scary.' you countered. You could hear his smile from hid tone of voice from where you where standing.

(Sasguy Pov)

"where is she?" I thought to myself. "She has to be fighting her way out maybe."

'I'm sure she's fine.' Naruto said. I glared at him, he smiled in return.

'You three must be close.' Kakashi said. 'You two remind me of a freind.'

'What that supose t-' before I could finish a explosion happened.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own so don't sue me please! (/~^~)/

(your point of view)

'Why do you want me here?' you asked.

'Well (Y/N) Your from (C/N), who have created the best medics during the past ninja wars. So what do you think?' he countered.

'You need a medic for your club. So you kidnapped me to get what you want.' you answer. He Laughed softly while he shook his head at you.

'Your part of Itachi's team on missions.' was his only come back at you. Then Itachi half dragged half guided you out the door. Then when you where balk toward the way you came he let go of you. Then you spotted a tall guy in the hall.

'Hey how did it go?' he called out.

(Sasguy pov)

'Is he going to is ok?' Naruto asked.

'he's fine Naruto.' some one replied. "Please not be the medbay." I thought. Well turns out it was one of ur hideouts from our past. Which oh so happened to be boomed. So we ended up in another one's medbay for (Y/N).

'Your awake!' Naruto called. He gave me a losided grin, I glared.

'What happened afterward?' I asked.

'(Y/N) set a trep and we frogot. So now we have no clue where she is.' he said.

'Then why are we still in here?' I asked. He and Kakashi gave eachother a look.

'Thats the proublem theirs a couple S-rank criminals in the area. So we are sitting ducks till we get back up.' He replied. Then another explosion happened.


	7. update

Sorry crazy week so no new chapters! i'm sorry T-T new chapter next week


	8. Chapter 7

I don't own Naruto so don't sue me please! (/~^~)/

(Y/N point of veiw)

'WHY IS THE FOREST ON FIRE?' you yelled at Itachi. He looked at you and shrugged.

'probably deria is fighting some one and got careless.' the guy to your right. Which was the guy in the hallway, his name was kisame you learned.

'He must like fire.' you said. Kisame laughed at you. "What?' you asked.

'He likes blowing things up not fire.' he answered.

'how does that make any since?' you replied.

'Its doesn't you just learn to ignore it.' he answered. we began to get around the fire then got to the destination.

(Sasguy pov)

'What was that?' I asked

''my guess guy.' kakashi replied.

'Dynamic entry!' someone shouted and kicked Kakashi's defiance. It was a tall guy with a green jump suit with a bowl shape hair cut.

'You finally got here.' was his only reply.

'What type of hello is that?' he semi yelled.

'Can we go now?' I asked.

'sure.' kakashi said. Guy was about to protest to Kakashi but he was already gone. we fallowed him to make sure we dont get loses.

'well there goes that base hu?' Naruto said.

'Ya we can tell here when we see her.' I said.

'Or she finds out on her own.' he replied.

'true.' then the world went black.


	9. im sorry TT

Sorry crazy week so no new chapters! i'm sorry T-T new chapter next week


	10. Chapter 8

I don't own fairy Tail so don't sue me please! (/~^~)/

'Where are we going again?' I asked.

'Do you ever listen?' Itachi replied. I looked at him and glared. Kisame looked like he might start laughing at the two of you. You both glared at him then keeped walking.

'How do you two know each other?' he asked.

'His brother.' you said.

'really?' he replied.

'what's that have to do with anything?' you asked.

'You guy's act like your married.' he replied.


	11. moving to monthly

Sorry crazy week so no new chapters! i'm sorry T-T new chapter next week


	12. Chapter 9

I don't own fairy Tail so don't sue me please! (/~^~)/

'Hey (Y/N) come on!' a voice called to you. you looked over to a beautiful brunet.

'Let me guess a mission?' you called back. As Marie Jane passed you a backpack full of supplies. you mouthed a "thank you" to her and walked out.

"Where to now?" I asked.

"dimming capital!" said a girl on my left


	13. Chapter 10

I don't own so don't sue me please! Thank you to who ever caught my grammar and the tips!

(Sasuke Pov.)

"Well she's missing." I mumbled. Apparently we got sakura as a substitute till (Y/N) got back. Which I hope was soon since her replacement is highly annoying. 'Where is she?' I screamed in my head.

"She's fine!" Naruto said. I glared at him, he just smiled back. "She can be cleaver when she want's to be! Hey remember when you two first met?" he continued.

(Flashback)

"Go away!" I yelled at the bush. Then a bunny hoped out and looked at me before running off. I sighed and turned back to the water to stare at it. But before I could fully sit back down some one covered my eye's.

"Guess who!" A happy voice sang.

"Another annoying girl from my class?" I replied.

"Wrong!" she sang. When it was clear she was still waiting for me to guess agin before she moved her hands. "You really dont remember me do you?" she said. For some reson I didn't want her to be so sad.

"Then tell me your name." I replied.

"(F/N) (L/N)! I sit next to in class. Dont you try to get to other's around you?" She asked.

"Hmm. wait how did you even get here?" I asked.

"Oh! I kind of got lost then I saw you over here so can you help?" She said.

"Why didn't you retrace your steps?" I replied.

"Their was a boar chasing me and that wasn't on my top priority list!" she replied. I swear her smile was from ear to ear.

"(F/N) you out ran out a boar?" I said skeptical.

"Yep!" she replied.

"You are defiantly the weirdest girl I have ever meet." I replied. "Well come on I'll show you a way back to town." I walked her back to town once we reached town she waved goodbye and ran off. 'She is truly something different'

(present)

"Yes." I replied.

"So do I." Naruto said. We looked at each other and smiled as we walked together to the meeting place. Sakura was lagging behind probably thinking if (Y/N) was a threat to her. 'Why cant all the girls in my grade act more like (Y/N)?'

"So are the three of you guys friends?" Sakura finnally asked.

"Not any of your concern." We both replied in unison. Naruto thought of you as a sister so he was protective of you. Mainly because you both lost so much family you too where almost family.

"Oh!" she said. She probably wasn't us to be so cold about our answer. I liked you a LOT but I never had the gut's to tell you since you always seemed to be in love with another boy in our class. But all the boy's minus Naruto was in love with you, which was really annoying. When you went missing all the guys freaked out the girls seemed to mentally celebrating.

(Your POV.)

"Hey, hey Itachi!" you said.

"What?" he replied.

"That's not going to work." you said. Then the trap kind of blew up if their face but doges most of it.

"Then would you prefer to try?" he snapped. They been going at it for a full hour now trying to beat a trap field. We got on a mission to steal something from an old temple. Their where five layers we where still on four, and still going at it.

"No its much more fin watching." was my replie. He shot me a death glare, Kisame was working on some people from the previous layer. For some reson shenanigans dont work in here so that went well with Itachi. "Thats a bomb." I called out before Itachi could set it off.

"Can you just say it sooner?" he called back. Their is a map of the layer and it cant go in the field so I have to guild Itachi over first and he turns off the traps. Then we can continue our way then leave.

"Not my fault it only shows ten inches in front of you and what we already covered." I called back.

"What's going on?" kisame asked.

"Bomb!" I yelled. "You made it! I have to guild Itachi across to filed then he turns off the traps. but the map, **bomb,** only shows ten inches in front of Itachi and what we already crossed."

"How's it going?" he asked.

"A few explosions, poison dart's and spikes. PITFALL!" I replied.

"Is he ok?" he asked.

"Kind of mad at me so yes!" I said. "Look you made it!"

"Hury up and get over here!" he yelled.

"Coming!" I yelled and ran across Kisame was right behind me. When I reached Itachi he hit the back of my head lightly. (NCIS fans you got the reference? Sorry had to!) So we went off to the next layer which was completely dark. Then Itachi did his famous fire dragon roar, which sasuke told me but I forgot, but the fire died as soon as it appeared. We all stood their in silence until I started laughing, the two boys looked at me.

"Are you ok?" kisame asked.

"Nope! We are about to walk in a room that has goodness know's what and we aren't charging in their. But why not let's go into the room that proubly has a pit and a item that no one ever has gotten before!" I replied.

"You really odd kid." he said smiling at me. I grabbed Itachi's hand and pulled him and Kisame into the dark room. Then a scream broke though the darkness as a light shone. Then the world went out from beneath me and darkness swallowed me. 'Itachi!'

(Sasuke pov)

A shiver ran through my body. I looked over at Naruto he caught my gaze and noded. 'You better be safe (Y/N)' I thought. "Good your all here!" Kakashi said from behind us.

"Will you stop doing that already!" Naruto yelled.

"You might of noticed me if you weren't thinking so much of your friend." he replied. "Besides we got a lead on her if that help's you two at all! Don't worry she appears to being dragged around as a medic. That is all I got for you two."

"Where going after her right?" Naruto asked. Kakashi nodded then smiled if that was possible with his mask.

"Your guys first mission is..." he began.

"Relaying information?" I finished.

"No not us that is a class B where class C." He explained. "Us where on helping around town! Let's go!"

"But we need to help (Y/N)!" Naruto said. Kakashi gave him a look that shut down any further argument. Sakura seemed even more confused them before about the two us.


	14. Chapter 11

I don't own so don't sue me please! **I will/ might change some of the scene and possibly some peoples death (like Jiraiya's death into maybe a... wait thats would be a spoiler). You have been warned it may not be for a couple chapters.**

(Saskue pov)

"So where on a protect mission?" Naruto asked.

"You did ask for a mission." I replied. He glared at me then got loud and annoying.

(Your point of view)

"Hey Itachi do miss Saskue sometimes?" I asked. He looked at me before staring into space, Kisame looked between the two of us.

"How did you two meet?" Kisame asked.

"Thought his brother, where in the same class. We always tried to prank Itachi or anyone else we knew." I said. Then I started snorting at the memories that popes up. "I wonder what they are doing n-" before I could finish Itachi covered my mouth and the fire was out. I looked around for a sigh to what put us at full alert then I saw a few kids run by. I looked at Itachi who backed up so I could move freely without him in my way.

"Try not to prank any S-rank people (Nickname)." He said over his shoulder. I grabbed my stuff and ran after him and Kisame. Kisame just smiled at me as I cached up with them.

"Hey Itachi you just hid from team nine." I said. They both looked at me as walked pass them, they looked at each other. "Nope not telling you any thing."

"So?" kisame began.

"They defiantly have a brother issue." I whispered to Kisame.

(Saskue Pov)

"Leave me alone." I snapped at Sakura. She looked like she was going to cry at any moment. I keeped walking toward a apartment building to talk to (Y/N) guardian's. Who happened to live next to me so I talked to them often.

"No new news on her kid." her guardian said, I just nodded at him. "Hey come over for dinner tonight, looks like we both could use company."

"Severus where's the milk?" Called his friend.

"In the back of the fridge Lupin!" he replied. We both smiled at each other due to the first time we met.

"See you at dinner tonight Severus." I said.

(Flash back)

"Hey you should come over some time." (Y/N) said.

"Why?" I said.

"You would like my family!" She replied. I stared at her blankly, almost everyone knew that she had only a memory of family.

"Family?" I asked.

"Yep! Family isn't always decided by blood it is also of who you are with." she answered.

"Am I part of your 'family'?" I asked again.

"If you want to!" She hummed. I stared at her as she thought her next move in the chess game.

"Sure I will met your family." I replied.

"Great! Severus is the 'dad' figure, Lupin is like a 'brother' to me he is 12." She informed me. We where about to enter the academy at 10 so he was two years older than us.

~5 Hrs. later~

"I'm back with a new friend!" (Y/N) called.

"Hi you two!" A boy called. He had camel hair with Bright green eye's, only with cargo pants with a black tank top on. "Names Lupin, aren't you Itachi's brother?" He asked.

"Yep!" was my only replie to him. He smiled then dashed to his 'sister' and hugged her then ran off father into the apartment. I fallowed her into a room with a love seat couch and a wooden chair. A coffee table covered with book's and a wall full of sticky notes. Then Lupin walked and noted me looking at the mess.

"Severus writes book's for a living and edit's others." Lupin explained.

"Oh! Would I know any of the book's?" I asked.

"You ever read the _Alcatraz_ series?" He answered.

"Yep one of the best books ever!" I answered.

"That guy." He smiled. I felt my mouth drop, Lupin smiled at me. Then (Y/n) ran in with cookies, caramel, apples, and three glasses of milk.

"Where's Severus?" She asked.

"In his office." Lupin replied. Then a man walked in he had red hair Black clothes and a scar from his jaw to five inches from his left ear.

"Not any more." he said. He smiled at us then chased his kids around the room laughing. "Well good evening to you. Oh you must be Saskue nice to meet you finnally."

"Nice to meet you to. I like your book's." I said.

"Thanks! Hey would you like to stay for dinner?" He offered.

"Oh is it that late? I have to go home my mom might get angry other wise. Nice meeting you." I said and ran off.

(present)

"Hey how are you?" Lupin asked.

"Fine." I replied.

"Hey herd a rumor." He said.

"What?" I said

"Don't worry she is fine and will be safe, trust me its going to work out." He said.

"Hey tell me if you hear anything!" I said.

"See you around kid." He said before walking off. ' _something is off about him_ ' i thought. Then the wall blew up. ' _Why is everything blowing up today?!'_

(Your point of veiw)

"Hey Itachi whats the info n the scroll about?" I asked.

"none of our business." He replied.

"It is know because we had to get it." I replied.

"You sound like a kid." he said for the tenth time.

"I am one! I should be in school not hanging out with criminal's." I said. Kisame was trying very hard not to laugh at us, but came out in soft snorts.

"Can we talk about this?" Kisame said.

"I think we already are." I sang.

"Romor has it that the scroll holds a prouphase for the leader's of the organization." Kasime said.

"Cool!" I said. Itachi glared at kisame and me, but we just laughed at him.


	15. Chapter 12

I don't own anything, so don't sue me please!

Prophesy:

 _They are two brother's doomed to fight_

 _Nine beast's that will fight for freedom_

 _A girl that holds the key to win the war_

 _Only one brother can hold the key to win the war_

 _Government_ _and_ _criminals_

 _Science and curses_

 _Only one side will win the war; the others will fall!_

 _Choose wisely to save the one you love._

(Saskue pov.)

"The exams are coming up, you getting ready for them?" Black asked.

"Your house blew up and that's the first thing you ask!?" I yelled.

"So?" he replied.

"well you live their and it blew up." I said.

"Your in a hospital and a apartment can be replaised you can't kid." he answered. "Besides it's what (Y/N) would want me to do."

"Any information?" I asked.

"Well their is a rumor going around." He said. "Your brother and a gang might be holding her."

"What!?" I yelled.

"Calm down kid! My best guess is that the her clan is best known for medic's. Since the people your brother work for don't seem to have a medic in their group. Using logic here kid, they chose her far a medic." Black said.

"She doesn't even know how to do that yet!" i ex lamed.

"She might just surprise you on that. Kid I knew her parent's she had a knack of picking up on thing's quickly. Trust me her being in a clinic for five year's and being a visual learner, well you can see where that lead's." Black answered. "Kid dont worry she can be difficult to find when she need's to be."

"So their going to save her?" I asked.

"Yep! she will be back before you know it!" he said. Then a nurse came in and tossed him out so I could rest. Odd part is he made commit about how I should be playing not inside. Well she told him to get out and back tomorrow or she wont let him visit me.

"Your friend is weird." The nurse said.

"He's something else." was all I said.

(Y/N) point of view!

"Now what?" I asked. I finally met Tobi and Deidara who both seemed very interested in me.

TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" Tobi yelled. Then ran off screaming about being a good boy.

"Crazy orange lollipop." was my only comment. Deidara just laughed at my comment, then smiled at me.

"So your the new medic un?" he asked.

"I guess so. So your the guy who started the forest fire?" I replied. He noded at me the showed me his clay creatures and how they worked.

"How long did you know itachi?" he asked.

"A while I guess, why you ask?" I replied.

"Well he seem's to trust you a lot. Most of us he doesn't even talk to unless necessary. But with you he seem's happy and talk's a lot to." he answered. I only hummed in reply, we sat in silence for a bit.

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! DON'T KILL TOBI! DEIDARA AND (Y/N) SAVE TOBI!" Here came Tobi running. Right behind him was a very angered Kisame with his sword out.

"Run Tobi run!" I said. He kept running but I triped kisame by 'accident'. "oppsie sorry Kisame." He got up glared at me and ran after Tobi. "Hey Itachi why is kisame chasing Tobi?"

"Tobi annoy's anyone for attention." he said coldly. Deidara and Itachi glared at each other till Tobi ran back in with Kisame really close behind. They ran back down the hall with the dorms. Their not really dorms but I am calling them that.

"Should we stop them?" I asked. The boy's just nodded and walked to go get them. They walked back in in pair's but Kisame looked like he wanted to hit Tobi still. But he sat next to me muttering about getting even with Tobi. "Kisame?"

"Yes" he growled.

"Do you want me to help?" I asked.

"How?" He asked.

"Let's see one of my friends is one of the best prankster's in the world. He rubbed off some of his tricks on me." I hummed.

"Sure, what else do I have to do?" He asked.

(Le time skip due to Fred and Gorge Wesley.)

"You sure this will work?" Kisame asked.

"Yep! It worked last time." I said.

"When was that?" he asked.

"On my friend's birthday that was on the first of the month." I informed. "It was funny." Then a quite big amount of shaving cream exploded out of Tobi's room, them harden into a lollipop substance leaving Tobi shoulder's up free. Itachi, Deidara, and a man with a lot of peirings came ruining to see what happened.

"(Y/N) really? This one again?" he asked.

"Yes, what I got bored and Kisame looked like he need help." I replied. He and the tall guy glared at me, which I only smiled back. "Who are you?"

"Im Pain." was his only replie. He and Deidara tried to get Tobi free of the candy.

"Give it a hour and it will melt and he will be free." I said. They shot me a glare and Deidara looked like would gladly hit me.

"Is their anyway to speed it up?" Pain asked.

"Not unless you got at lest 700 gallon's of water around here." I answered. We all looked for Kisame but he was no where in sight.

"Don't ever do this again are we clear?" Pain asked.

"Sure!" I said. Itachi gave me a look that read 'you better keep up to that!'. They all walked off, Itachi stayed behind then dragged me into my room. Which is the one farthest form Tobi's room and shoved me their. I tried to get out by Itachi locked me in the room. 'Well that very nice of you Itachi' I thought to my self 'I wonder what the boy's are doing.'

(Itachi's P.O.V.)

"Where is (Y/N)?" Pain asked.

"She's in her room." I replied.

"Why?" Deidara asked.

"She might try to continue doing the prank's other wise." I replied

"She did this often?" Pain asked.

"Only when she has to much free time." I said.

"How did you know her?" Deidara asked.

"Brother." Was my only replie. "She has a foster family Sirius Black is the closes person to a dad she ever had. Remus Lupin is the closes person the a brother she has."

"So she's a orphan who captured the eye of an Uchiha." Deidara teased.

"Where did you ever get that impression?" I asked.

"Your protecting her! You locked her in her room and know quit a lot about her." A voice said. I looked at the plant rising out of the ground, the two leaf's separate to show a face.

"That could mean a lot more than just that you know." I said.

"Your brother seem's to also like her. **He want's her all to himself! They both love her, who shall she chose?** " he said as he diapered.

"What was that about?" Deidara asked.

"No idea." pain said. "Itachi, Madara want's to talk to you."

(Saskue P.O.V.)

"Do you like her?" Lupin asked.

"(Y/N)?" I asked.

Who else would I be talking about?" he asked.

"Sakura?" I offered.

"No she is a odd girl. Honestly I dont like her mainly because she gives (Y/N) a hard time." He answered. "But seriously do you like my sister?"

"I guess. She isn't like most girl's" I said. Lupin laughed at my answer before I joined in.

"Ok let me rephrase that do you want to go out with her?" Lupin asked.

"She doesn't even like like me!" I semi yelled.

"Yes she does but she doesn't have the gut's to tell you. You know why she doesn't tell you? It's because she know's you will possibly hate her for it." Lupin said.

"How would you know?" I asked.

"I over heard her talking to Black about it." He said.

"What about Itachi?" I asked.

"What about him?" He answered.

"Does she have a crush on him?" I replied.

"hmm... at one point I think but if it still going on is unknown." He said. 'Great, I might lose my cruch to my brother because I couldn't tell her I liked her' I thought.


	16. Chapter 13

I don't own so don't sue me please! Warning I may put the prophesy in every chapter! **dark zetsu talking** other side of Zetsu talking.

Prophesy:

 _They are two brother's doomed to fight_

 _Nine beast's that will fight for freedom_

 _A girl that holds the key to win the war_

 _Only one brother can hold the key to win the war_

 _Government and criminals_

 _Science and curses_

 _Only one side will win the war; the others will fall!_

 _Choose wisely to save the one you love._

(Itachi pov.)

"Well?" He asked.

"What about it?" I replied.

"It's about your friend, you and your brother." He answered.

"You want me to make her fall in love with me? You know she favor's my brother if it comes down to it she's more likely to chose him." I said. "Besides she doesn't like me in the same like I do for her."

" **Not what her brother said.** " the right side of Zetsu said. "She has a crush on you! **You better get her before you lose her! You know your brother want's her to him self.** Two love interest what a funny thing which Uchiha will she chose? Good luck! **Yes good luck winning the the heart of a girl**." He sang as he sank into the ground smiling.

"Well you think you still can keep your feeling's hidden with this information?" he asked.

"Madra what about the rest of the prophesy?" I asked.

"Just worry about the girl, you should talk to her." Madra said. I bowed and walked out to her room, Zetsu popes out of the ceiling.

"She got out some how, **she's in the kitchen**." He said then went back into the ceiling.

I walked into the kitchen "Get out of there." I said. Pain looked at me like I was crazy. You pop your head of the pantry, Scaring pain to the extent he fell on his but.

"How did you even get up their?" Pain asked.

"Did it all the time when I was at home for prank's. I'm double jointed in some places random fact." She hummed. I helped her get down without face planting or falling. "I got tiered of waiting for someone to let me out. What are you going to do know lock me up again?" She asked as i guild her back to her room.

"No we need to talk." I told her. We went into her room, I sat in a chair parrell to her as she climed onto the bed. "Their's a prophesy which may or may not be involve the two of us. It deal's with saving the world and your freind Naruto and everyone else. But it also could deal with another person if you chose him the world may be destroyed. To be quit blunt either option is good as the other, only you can make because you will love that person, it's your chose."

"Wait so I have to chose between you and another person that I may love?" (Y/N) asked. "You said if, how can you be sure it's me? Why would a choice like that destroy the world?"

"Love is a dangerous thing it can save you or destroy you. The last thing we need is another broken person or world." I said. "Get some rest I will be back to get you for dinner, ok? Think about what I have told you, ok?" You only nodded.

(Saskue pov.)

"There's a what?" I said.

"You know I don't think you fully understand here." The third hokague said.

"Let me get this straight you think me, my brother and (Y/N) are in this prophesy?" I asked. He nodded and sighed as I reread the prophesy. "Why us? That mean's we need to get her back as soon as we can."

"It could mean some people compliantly different to." He said.

"Can I go?" I asked. He smiled and noded, I got out of their fast as I could without seeming to be rude. Before I could get far I ran into someone literally, I looked up to see Kakashi.

"Oh hi their again!" He sang.

"Hi." I said.

"You still worried about your freind? Dont worry their's a freind of mine looking for any info where she could be." He informed me. He walked past me to the mission office which was odd. I walked home to see if Black or Lupin was their, they where staying with me till their apartment was fixed.

"Hey guy's it me." I called into the apartment.

"Your back what's new?" Lupin called.

"Nothing much. Can I ask you a question about a problem?" I called. He walked into the room and sat across from me in the living room. "What would you do if you had a chance to save the world and it could possibly be about you? But the way to save it is though saveing someone and hoping they fall in love with you?"

"Well first off thats more than one question." he said. "Well I would hope the person it is they will be easy to find. I think whoever this is about you still find the right person for your self."

"I hope your right." I said over my shoulder. 'So that's why they went after (Y/N)! If it about her then we better get her back fast.'

(Y/N) point of view

'So Itachi think's i'm in a prophesy about saving the world. I have to fall in love with him or some one else, but who? Ok that prophesy I think their's more to it then he is telling me.' I thought. Then Itachi walked into my room and dragged me down the hallway. "Are we going to visit the old guy again?" I said.

"He has a name you know." Zetsu said from the ceiling.

"Well he never told me so till he tell's me he will be the 'old guy'." I called back to him.

" **V** **ery cleaver**." The other side of Zetsu called back. We eventually got to the door and walked into the dimly lit room, with the guy in the same place.

"Hi!" I sang.

"Read this." Was all he said before tossing me a scroll. I read the prophesy(see top of story :P, to lazy to copy.) and looked at him. "Do you know what it mean's?"

"Someone's overpowered?" I asked.

"No. A way to win a war." He told me. "And you hold the key..."

"Itachi is also involved?" I said.

"Yes." was his answer.

"So you want me to stay close to him?" I watched Itachi out of the coiner of my eye.

"If it makes you feel better." Zetsu said. The old guy glared at Zetsu as he dispersed back into the wall.

"Does he always jump into different people's conversation's?" I asked.

"No usually he stay's out of it, you two are dismissed." He said. We both walked back into my room, Itachi stood by the door watching me.

"I'm fine Itachi, you know staring isn't nice?" I said. He walked over to me and poked my forehead then left the room.

" **H** **e likes you.** " Zetsu said.

"Will you quit poping out of the wall's and use a door?" I asked him.

" **no just keep that in mind and chose wisely."** he said.

"Wait! What type of plant are you?" I asked

"Ivy, now good bye!" he stated.

"Bye!" I said.


	17. Chapter 14

I don't own so don't sue me please!

(Y/N pov.)

"Why are we wearing a discize again?" I asked.

"We can't be recognized and Kisame would stick out." Itachi replied.

"So you want me to wear a dress and wear make up?" I asked.

"Yes." he said. I glared at him because I hate wearing dresses and make up. "Just do it the sooner you do it the sooner you can take it off."

"Fine." I growled.

~ Le time skip (picture your self in your favorite dress and makeup)~

"So good you two can make it! Who is this lovely girl?" A noble asked. Apparently Itachi and me had to put on descises and get information from this guy. Who I might add is extremely annoying.

"She is a childhood freind who happened to be available this night." Itachi said.

"Ah! you two are so cute together you sure you arnt going to date?" He said. I felt my face heat up at his comment, I looked at Itachi who still had a straight face.

"Keep him distracted." Itachi whispered before disappearing.

"So? You two dating?" He asked.

"Not exactly." I said.

"Really?"he asked, I nodded. "That is a shame. Have you heard the news?" He asked.

"What new's?" I answered.

"The Akatski have two people of a prophase." He whispered.

"NO!" I said all surprised.

"Yes!" he said back.

"Who would have thought the poor girl might have to put up with Itachi." He said.

"In what way?" I asked.

"He killed most of his clan, I wonder how his brother is. Anyway He is a s-ranked criminal who has no heart or feelings. I bet he is only going to use her because his boss ordered him to." He answered. His words sent a shiver down my spine making me shutter. "Cold isnt it?"

"Yes, how could someone do that?" I asked.

"Criminal's." He replied. "Why aren't you dating?"

"Ummm..." I said.

"We are just friends." Itachi said. "We need to go her dad just contacted me. Her mom wants her to meet her new baby brother."

"Well I hope you get along great together! Good luck and if you two ever need something come visit."he called to us. Soon we where walking down the road, the stars began to come out.

"Itachi?" I called.

"Yes?" he said.

"Do you like me more than a freind?" I asked. He stoped walking and looked at me, he looked me up and down.

"Why? Do you like me more than a freind?" He asked.

"I dont know yet, but it is possible if you want. But you have to win my heart first Itachi." I answered. He kissed my forehead then rested his head on top of mine.

"Do you like my brother?" He said.

"I dont know." I replied.

"Promise you will give me a chance." he asked.

"Ok, lets go home for know." I said.

(Itachi pov.)

 _'YES! she wants to give me a chance!'_ I yelled in my head. I waked her walk in next to me, she was pretty. I sometimes wondered how I didn't take her with me before. ' _Sorry little brother but I wont let you have her love. (Y/N) please stay with me.'_

"Hey Itachi? Do you ever miss home?" She asked. Her (eye color) sparkled like the stars when she was talking about the past or the future.

"Hmm.."

(Saskue pov)

"She was where?" I asked.

"You heard me." Kakashi said.

"Thats so far." Naruto yelled.

"Odiously she likes him." Sakura said.

"She cant!" Naruto yelled.

"Then why does she stay with him?" she asked.

"A jujitsu! They changed her memory! So now she likes him!" Naruto yelled.

"That doesn't exist!" she yelled back.

"His eyes could." I said. "She could be under a illusion so it Naruto could be right."

"Fine lets say she is then how do we break it?" She said.

"We get rid of Itachi." I said. Kakashi rased a eyebrow at my statement about Itachi.

"But.." she said.

"I dont mind." I said.

"Here's a better question how do we find them?" Kakashi asked.

"Isn't their a way to track her though chakura?" Naruto asked.

"Yes and only valid in a certain amount of distance." Kakashi said.


	18. Chapter 15

I don't own so don't sue me please! Short chapter sorry promise more romantic stuff next time! I have lots of school work so i will try to make the next one longer.

(Saskue pov)

I walked down the road past a old place me and Itachi practiced. I came here when I got stressed and need to wind down. 'Where are you?' I thought.

(Itachi pov.)

I was on another mission with Kisame going to find a tailed beast. "Your worried about her." He said.

"You arnt?" I said.

"Not in the way you are." He chuckled.

"What would you do then?" I ask.

"Tell her, she said you got a chance." He said.

"Not helping." I said.

"I'm not good with girls so ask Tobi instead." He said.

"Why Tobi?" I said.

"He's your family or would you ask the boss." He said.

"He would not be the best person to ask. Tobi never had a girlfriend so what does he know." I hummed.

"Get her something she likes then give it to her." Kisame said. "I may be your only freind but I dont know anything about girls."

"You think she would really do what he wants?" I asked.

"The plan? I dont know maybe if you convened her to." Kisame said. "Common its getting late, she likes you."


	19. Chapter 16

I don't own so don't sue me please! Short chapter sorry promise more romantic stuff next time! I have lots of school work so i will try to make the next one longer.

(Saskue pov)

I walked down the road past a old place me and Itachi practiced. I came here when I got stressed and need to wind down. 'Where are you?' I thought.

(Itachi pov.)

I was on another mission with Kisame going to find a tailed beast. "Your worried about her." He said.

"You arnt?" I said.

"Not in the way you are." He chuckled.

"What would you do then?" I ask.

"Tell her, she said you got a chance." He said.

"Not helping." I said.

"I'm not good with girls so ask Tobi instead." He said.

"Why Tobi?" I said.

"He's your family or would you ask the boss." He said.

"He would not be the best person to ask. Tobi never had a girlfriend so what does he know." I hummed.

"Get her something she likes then give it to her." Kisame said. "I may be your only freind but I dont know anything about girls."

"You think she would really do what he wants?" I asked.

"The plan? I dont know maybe if you convened her to." Kisame said. "Common its getting late, she likes you."

 **Happy holidays, Reader's! Have a good new years to, see you all in 2017!**


	20. (

HAPPY NEW YEARS! I have writers block im sorry! :'( Next one might be a special till i figure how to fix the block. Thank you for reading this far in my story it mean a lot to me knowing you like the story.


	21. people update

I don't own so don't sue me please!

Itachi:

Saskues older brother

Works for Akatski

love interest of (Y/N)

Also currently with (Y/N)

Suskues:

Itachis little brother

Leaf village ninja

also love (Y/N)

Naruto:

freind

leaf village ninja

childhood freind


	22. P

I know I have not updated in a long while so please forgive me.


End file.
